No Ordinary Girl
No Ordinary Girl is the second studio album by American singer Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on April 20, 2010 through Hear Music. She began working on the album after release self-titled debut album (2009), the majority of the record was co-wrote by her, also worked with a variety of established producers and writers on the album including, Zach Ziskin, Greg Wells, Ben Roulston, Benny Benassi, Rami Yacoub, Colin Wolfe, Jon Levine, and John Shanks The album. No Ordinary Girl incorporates most commercial pop rock, dance-pop, and with strong elements of synthpop, and bubblegum pop. Lyrically, the album explores themes in coming of age situations, personal events, romantic relationships, and haven fun. Upon its release, No Ordinary Girl received generally mixed reviews from music critics, who complimented its production. It debuted at number five on the U.S Billboard 200 chart. In its second week of release, reached number on the chart with week sales of 416,000 copies units, which became its peak position. It also charted at top five in numerous international markets, including Canada and the United Kingdom. At the end of 2010, the album ranked at position two on Billboard's year end chart, selling 3.4 million copies that year and according to the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI), the album was the second global best-selling album of 2010 with sales of 7.1 million copies. At 53th Annual Grammy Awards, the album was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album. In January 2013, the album was certified four times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales of 5 million copies, and has logged at top 200 on the Billboard Top 200 chart as of 2016. It is also the ninth best-selling digital album of all time, and was the first high-seller from Columbia Records by a youngest artist in several years. Worldwide, the album has sold more than 12 million copies as of May 2017. Five singles were released from the album: The album lead single, "All that Girls Wants", reaching number one in twelve countries, becoming Sheryln youngest female artist to reached number one since Little Peggy March's I Will Follow Him in 1963, and was nominated at the 53rd Grammy Awards for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. The following two singles, "He's Not You" and "Try", peaked at number five and seven on the Billboard Hot 100, consecutively, while reached top ten in many countries. "Running Away" impacted radio as the album's fourth, peak number twenty one on the Hot 100, and "Overflow" peaked at number eleven, and performed moderately worldwide. The album was supported with appearances in several live, televised appearances, performing the singles, and her first concert tour No Ordinary Girl Tour. Track listing ' Standard edition' #"All the Girls Wants" – 3:32 # "The One" – 3:26 # "Running Away" – 3:51 # "Overflow" – 3:41 # "There's Still Time" – 3:22 # "Try" – 3:17 # "Gypsy Woman" – 3:16 #"I Never Knew" – 3:10 #"He's Not You" – 3:32 #"No Ordinary Girl" – 3:43 #"When You Call Me" – 3:22 # "Sample Base " – 3:17 International deluxe edition/Target exclusive track #"I'm Gone" – 2:53 #"Always" – 4:17 #"Thinking of You" – 3:32 ' Europe and Japanese deluxe edition bonus tracks' # "Like A Star" – 3:25 # "All that Girls Wants" (Danja Remix)" (feauturing Missy Elliot) – 4:05 # "Soldiers For Myself" – 3:37 Singles 'Charts' Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'